Talk:Shane Walsh (TV Series)
Look alike Doesn't Shane look just like he did or at least very similar like his counter part to the comic version. It's possible he'll die soon because he's police hat, and another thing is it's not even Winter yet in the TV series, I hope they start shooting in winter, and allowing it to snow, because that's when you see Rick changed and what not. If you think about time Shane doesn't die in til winter, granted he dies before they leave the Camp ground but still it's time. It's only a month or two into the zombie apocalypse, so i don't know what's your thought? Intayla 15:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree man, Shane Walsh must die before the season's out. I don't think they can drag his character out for a whole nother season, Jonny has to bite the bullet. User:Ttowen I really despise Shane. He really needs to die. The thing with him and Andrea well that kinda grossed me out. I really really dont like him. I hope he does turn into a walker and Rick shoots him. It would make my day. ' Callmerainbowfied 09:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC)' Shane actually asks Otis to go on without him There is one very important thing that you have all missed. In "Save the Last One", Shane actually asks Otis to go on without him, but the other man refuses, which doesn't actually justify shooting him in the leg, but puts it into perspective, so I think it should be on the page, if someone with admin can add it on. 23:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :you don't have to be an admin to edit Save the Last One. I think you just have to be registered. I don't know for sure because I don't use the terrible wikia skin, i am using monobook. Wikiasmikia 04:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : I can't edit things either and I'm registered. Also, Daryl did not "some how found out that Shane killed Otis", he found out because Shane had come back with Otis' gun. Berzeger (talk) 12:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Monitor I can't edit as a non-member. Heart monitors don't keep a patient "alive." As the name implies, it just monitors the heart beat and can't do so without power.. All Shane had to do was check for a pulse via the carotid artery (nape of neck) or wrist. Being an officer, this is basic knowledge for CPR and the like. This implies that he really didn't try to evacuate Rick; he was just trying to find a quicker way to Lori. 22:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I believie he did try to save him. I think he truly wanted to help his friend. If you remember he tried listening to his heartbeat but didn't hear anything, which made him think he was gone. However, I think that after he saved Lori, he harbored feelings for her, which eventually became stronger than his friendship with Rick. Killeras 21:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ( 23:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC)) What were the premonition of zombies attacking after Shane was killed by rick in self defense? Was that triggering Shane's transformation or was it something else? 'Shane's Primary Weapons: 'Glock 17 (Primary Sidearm) & Mossberg 590 (Signature Weapon of Choice) Edit Needed Under "Vatos" the following line needs to be changed to clean up the grammar. Amy and Andrea were able to caught fishes so the group could have dinner. Should read: Amy and Andrea were able to catch fish so the group could have dinner. Simulacrum1969 (talk) 04:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Under "Bloodletting" the following line needs to be changed: While Hershel Greene and his daughters attended to Carl's wound, Shane comforted Rick over his distraught It should read: While Hershel Greene and his daughters attended to Carl's wound, Shane comforted Rick over his distress. Under "18 Miles Out" this: While driving back to the farm, Shane watches as the same walker seem previously is still ambling through a field. should read as: While driving back to the farm, Shane watches as the same walker seen previously is still ambling through a field. Cynycyl (talk) 05:53, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Shane's age If shane and rick were best friends in high school, they'd have to be the same age to know eachiver, so since rick is about 35-40, shane is also 35-40, because they were best friends in highschool-- 23:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I think Rick was 34 and is 35 now, so yeah Shane is the same age. Also in the comics, they're four years apart and just friends, but in the tv series they are like brothers.Spiderachim123 (talk) 23:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Eh rick could've gotten held back 21:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Image Is the page image a promotional image? I'm just asking because I've seen it said that promo images aren't used for character pages, and it looks like one so I wonder if someone who's good with replacing images should change it? I could be very wrong, I just thought it was a promo image, hence why I've asked here instead of just changing it. Sunshine4321 (talk) 22:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Locked (LastofUsInfected (talk) 16:56, July 21, 2017 (UTC)) Why is Shane's page locked? honetly? The same with Owen's? these pages need to be edited. Please unlcok them! *Page has been unlocked. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:19, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Judith's dad? So... this is enough to definitively and factually say that Shane is her dad? There's nothing, anywhere that says Shane is her dad but... we're just gonna say that he is? How is that respectable?Cebr1979 (talk) 00:19, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Please only reply here.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:23, May 24, 2018 (UTC)